


Stydia together

by Hulk223



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: Stiles and Lydia getting together at group movie night





	Stydia together

As Scott Mcall stood in the kitchen of the Stilenski house with his best friend Stiles while they were getting things ready for the movie night that the group of friends were doing later the black haired young man said " So how are you and Lydia going ?" before Stiles who was sipping some coke said " What? What do you mean dude ?" which Scott smirked at and said " It's not that hard to figure out you and Lydia like each other so why haven't you guys gotten together ?" with Stiles sighing and said in a reluctant tone " I don't know i mean i know we have gotten closer in the last few years and i think she likes me back i just need the right time to tell her you know ?" before Scott grinned in a friendly way and said " Do it tonight bro i'll be there to support you " and the two guys got the food before putting it in the living room where Noah Stilenski was sitting reading the current newspaper . 

Noah looked up at his son and said " So i don't need to tell you son to be careful tonight if i am sure you and a certain strawberry blond haired girl will be together tonight ?" with a smirk on his face which Stiles groaned at and he replied " Dad i don't know if that will happen but we'll see " as Scott pulled out his phone and texted his girlfriend to say " Want to help me get Stiles and Lydia together ?" . At the Martin house Lydia Martin was sitting on her bed while her best friend Allison was quizzing her on her relationship with the younger Stilenski and as Allison said " So what's going on between you and Stiles ? anything i need to be worried about ?".

Lydia blushed as she said " No problems Allie i know i like him i just need time to get to tell him you know ?" before Allison smiled in a conspiratorial way as she texted Scott " Sure what should we do ?" . Lydia finished getting ready as she grabbed her phone and said to Allison " you ready ?" as Allison nodded and they headed out to Allison's car before she turned it on and then they headed out to the Stilenski house where Scott answered the door and said " Hey guys come on in" as the two ladies walked into the kitchen and saw Isaac and Malia sitting down with a bowl of popcorn in front of them . Malia smirked as Lydia smiled at Stiles who blushed and said " You look great Lyds " before Lydia leaned over and whispered " you look great too " as she saw the muscles through the shirt he was wearing . 

Once the group of friends were together Allison sat on Scott's lap while Stiles and Lydia were plopped down on the floor together as A New Hope started to play and as the movie went on Lydia's hand slid closer to Stiles's before he blushed as her hand squeezed his which she couldn't help but silently giggle at as it was cute in her opinion . Scott and Allison said " we need to get some fresh air so why don't we leave these two young kids here ?" with Isaac and Malia grinning as they left the room as well before Stiles and Lydia were confused and so as Stiles looked over at Lydia he asked " What's going on Lyds ? it's like they have some plan " before Lydia shrugged and said " i don't know but i have a idea i want to try ". 

So they headed into a closet before Lydia said " OK so here's how it going to go i'll ask you something and if you answer right you can come closer to me ok?" with Stiles nodding in confusion before he said " sure let's go " . Lydia asked " is there any other girls in the school you like ?" before Stiles shook his head and said " No not really i mean none of them know me like you guys do plus there's only one girl for me " which Lydia inwardly smiled at and said " good now come closer " before she asked " does this girl have red hair and green eyes ?" which Stiles shook his head and whispered " It's strawberry blonde and green eyes and she's in front of me " before he kissed her hard and she smiled happily as they began to make out for the next few minutes . At the same time Scott said to the conspirators " let's go see how the lovebirds are doing right now ?" with a smirk on his face . 

So as they knocked on the door Stiles yelled " What do you want ?" before Scott said " Have you told her ?" and Lydia said " What do you think Mccall ?" as they walked out holding hands with smiles on their face . That night Lydia plopped down on Stile's lap and whispered " I'm happy i told you i was afraid i would never be able to " with Stiles nodding in agreement before he said " I know me too but now we're here together and i would never have it any other way " as they kissed hard and had a good time with their friends before the night was over and as Stiles walked Lydia to her house he kissed her hard and said " Night Lydia " with a smile on his face which she returned and said " Night Stiles " as she walked into her house and Stiles punched the air as he drove home .


End file.
